


Fireplace/Chimney

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [11]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Tumblr, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a question - short fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace/Chimney

"So, wait, North, why do you go down chimney's anyway?" Jack asked, running after the taller guardian.

"That is very grate question Jack!" North replied. "I am so glad your mind is ablaze with curiosity. Hopefully this is the spark that will lead to more and more learning about Christmas from you!" 

Jack stopped, appalled. 

North turned to look at him, and raised one bushy eyebrow. "Are you not coming?" North asked him. "In any way, chimney's are a very good way to travel; I am just lucky that I am not clause-trophobic."

Jack's hand meet his head with a thump. 


End file.
